


A Murder of Crows

by aheadfulloffollies



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Gen, Minor Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Minor Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, inej is the best of them and i stand by this, inej may be dying so that's fun, kaz is such a drama queen, nina pov, so i'll just go with this this is fine, uhhhh i still don't know how to tag things rip me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfulloffollies/pseuds/aheadfulloffollies
Summary: Nina attempts to comfort Kaz while Inej is healing, but ends up agreeing to his prepubescent drama anyway.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Murder of Crows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacintoshandCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacintoshandCheese/gifts).



> MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS MAC I HATE YOU BUT YOU'RE GRAND SO HERE YOU GO

Kaz paced the deck of  the boat for what must have been the millionth time that day, his cane clicking incessantly against the wood. Nina had half a mind to go over and force him into a chair- he was going to run through the floor at this pace.

Instead, she approached in what she hoped was a casual manner. It probably wasn’t, considering that subtlety had never been a strong suit of hers, but she was of the opinion that it was the thought that mattered.

Judging by the cold glare Kaz directed her way, he disagreed.

Whatever. It wasn’t her fault he was as approachable as a hungry lion.

“You need to stop worrying” Was her gentle hello. She gave herself a mental high-five for not murdering him on the spot. She was nailing this whole thing.

If it was possible, Kaz’s glare got even sharper. “I’m not worrying.”

“Sure you’re not.” At least he’d stopped that infernal pacing. “She’ll be fine.” Nina’s knuckles whitened as her fist tensed- not with anger, but worry. Inej  _ had _ to be fine.

“You don’t know that.” Kaz was practically seething.  _ Sankta Alina,  _ Nina’s mind breathed in a faint whisper.  _ He loves her even more than I imagined. _

“No,” she replied evenly. A part of her wanted to extend some of her magic onto him to make this whole process easier, but no, she couldn’t. Fiery anger wouldn’t have been her first choice of emotion for him to display, but it was rare enough already that Kaz showed anything but stone cold precision, a lack of emotion that proved terrifying in its own right. Fire was better than nothing.

“But I do know that if she doesn’t, you’ll send this boat halfway across the world to hunt down anyone who ever wronged her. And no one has the time or energy for that prepubescent drama, so the gods will have no choice but to spare her.”

“Prepubescent-” His jaw clenched, hand curling around the crow’s head of his cane in a way she knew to mean danger. But Nina merely widened her stance and crossed her arms, daring him to disagree.

“Kaz. Stop worrying.”

“I cannot,” he said tensely, “ _ stop worrying. _ ”

Okay, drama queen. Even when Nina was at her worst after Matthias- well. She hadn’t been  _ this _ bad.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Matthias suddenly appeared beside her, arms crossed and glaring down at Kaz. “If Nina is telling you to stop worrying,” he said slowly, “she’s right.”

_ Did he just-? _

“Stop telling me to calm down.” His voice was gravelly and dangerous, with a dark undertone she’d never heard before.

“Then, what should we tell you?” Nina asked, refocusing on Kaz.

“Nothing,” he ground out. “Leave me alone.”

“Can’t do that,” Jesper interjected, resting his elbow on Kaz’s shoulder, a slow smile spreading across his face. “You’re acting like someone just stole all your  _ kruge. _ ”

“In a way,” Wylan mused from behind Jesper, “he has. Inej is an essential part of this plan.” He paused. “At least, from what I’ve seen. Which admittedly isn’t much.”

Nina stifled her pity for the kid- how had he gotten wrapped up in this, anyway?- and merely nodded in agreement. “I’ve never seen you like this.” She teetered on the edge of making a comment about how he’d certainly not be this distraught if it were any of them but Inej, but no. Now was not the time or the place. Even she knew that.

“A whole different kind of scheming face,” Jesper said, face immediately drooping as he looked around and realized Inej was, in fact, not there to finish that train of thought. Although Kaz was dealing with it the worst of them all, the weight of her life in the balance hung over all of them.

“ _ Demjin, _ ” Matthias muttered.

“Ah, yes. Demonic plans brewing to kill everyone who lays a hand on her,” Nina said dryly, only half joking.

“I don’t enjoy killing” Was Kaz’s only response.

“No one does,” Wylan said as if were the most obvious thing in the world, but Matthias shook his head.

“Some people do. The worst type. This one…” He frowned at Kaz. “Maybe he wouldn’t enjoy it, but he sees it at necessary. A different kind of evil.”

Evil was a bit dramatic. Really, Nina thought Kaz just needed to find better coping mechanisms. Of their own accord, her eyes danced to his always-gloved hands, and a shudder rippled through her. Whatever made him wear those must have been truly horrifying.

“If Inej dies on this boat,” Kaz said sharply, leveling his cold gaze this time on Matthias, “I want you all to promise that you will help me avenge her. Sometimes,” he said with deadly apathy, “it is necessary. If you don’t understand that yet, you will.”

Nina understood immediately that when Kaz said that, he was making a promise.

She didn’t want to think herself a killer.

But for Inej? If she  _ died _ ? Her fists clenched at just the thought.

“I promise,” she cut in, voice sharp and clear as the ocean air around them.

“Me too,” Jesper said almost immediately after, jerking himself upright. His eyes were suddenly as icy as Kaz’s, and Nina realized with finality what an effect Inej’s death might have on all of them.

She really was the best of them.

Wylan cleared his throat. “I promise too. Inej was nice to me.”

“ _ Is, _ ” Kaz interrupted sharply.

Everyone slowly turned to Matthias. Nina found herself glaring at him, willing him to vow his loyalty. If not to her or any of them, at least to Inej.

“Yes,” he said after a long moment, not sparing her a glance before stalking off again, as if the admission that he might help them should Inej not make it any further angered him. Maybe it did. Matthias did not like relying on others for anything.

“Good.” Kaz’s cane started clicking once again as he headed to the deck of the boat, certainly ready to sulk and stab things again. She’d have to try again later.

“You know what they call a group of crows?” Wylan asked mildly after a moment, to no response from either Jesper or Nina. “A murder,” he said, answering his own question. “I thought that was rather interesting.”

“A murder of crows,” Jesper said, half a laugh hidden in his voice. “We set ourselves up for this, didn’t we.”

It wasn’t a question, but Nina corrected him anyway. “No. He did.” She didn’t have to specify who she was referring to.

“But we’re still here,” Jesper said.

“Yes,” she agreed, turning to walk away. It was about time to check on Inej again. “I guess we’re all demons.”


End file.
